peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppermint Patty
Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichart (not to be confused with Patty) is a major character in Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. History Peppermint Patty first appeared in 1966 but her surname was not revealed until the early 1970s. She is a good friend of Charlie Brown and Marcie. She met "Chuck" in 1966 through a mutual friend, Roy. She met Marcie in 1971 when she was Marcie's counselor in summer camp. This implies that Peppermint Patty is older than Marcie, but later they appear in the same class. Given their respective academic reputations, however, it seems likely that either Marcie skipped a grade, Patty was held back, or both. While academics are Peppermint Patty's weak spot (D minus is her most frequent grade), athletics are her strong suit (despite wearing sandals, which might be expected to hamper her movement). In her first storyline, she helped out Chuck's baseball team, though she later got her own team. She also has appeared playing football, hockey, and figure skating. In the comic strips which ran between 1969 and 1972, Peppermint Patty was subjected to a new school dress code. At first, the school dress code forbid her from wearing her sandals. A few years afterward, the school then required her to wear a dress. Peppermint Patty decided to defy the dress code, and took on Snoopy as her attorney to try and fight the decision. Peppermint Patty lives with her dad; her mother is most likely deceased as shown on September 27th 1973, when she told Marcie she doesn't have a mother. She can be dimwitted; at first she did not realize that Snoopy was a dog. Her realization came during a period where she refused to go to school, and instead attempted to stay with Snoopy. During a scuffle with Marcie, Snoopy's doghouse is destroyed, and Marcie finally convinces her friend that Snoopy is a beagle, not a "funny looking kid with a big nose". Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Roy (and ocasionally "5") apparently live in a different section of town from the rest of the cast; they go to a different school, and Chuck mentions that she had to walk across town to help his team. A few years after being introduced, Peppermint Patty began to develop a crush on Charlie Brown. She often sits under a tree with him discussing matters of the heart as he manages to evade the issue. She also developed a short-lived crush on Pig-Pen and fell in love with Pierre in Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) Relationships Marcie See main article: Peppermint Patty and Marcie's relationship Peppmint Patty and Marcie are best friends, who often make fun of each other. When the two friends get angry, you never see them apoligize to each other. They just are friends the next day. Many people, such as Family Guy, and Robot Chicken, interpret the two to be lesbians. Charlie Brown See main article: Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown's relationship Not until a few years after she was introduced into the strip did it become apparent that Peppermint Patty had a crush on Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty frequently plays lovers' games with Charlie Brown, and gets frustrated or even angry when he does not take the bait; he does like Peppermint Patty, but only as a friend (though their friendship is occasionally strained by her strong personality and bossiness toward him). Roy Roy was friends with Peppermint Patty, but was replaced by Marcie. Snoopy When Peppermint Patty thought Snoopy was just a kid with a funny nose, she definately liked him. She got excited whenever he kissed her, for instance, in There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown, when Snoopy kissed her, she told him, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time". When Patty found out Snoopy is not a human, she possiably liked him, but not in the way she used to. She used him as a watchdog when her father was away, which was eventually taken in the special Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown. Linus Peppermint Patty likes Linus as a friend. She has however, occasionaly spoken to him about her unrequited love with Charlie Brown. In one storyline, at camp when Charlie Brown was sent home early, due to the head of camp thought he was a trouble maker since his name was mentioned at the girl's campous, and Patty blamed herself, Linus comforted her by giving her his Security blanket. The Little Red-Haired Girl Peppermint Patty gets angry when she hears about the Little Red-Haired Girl, because Charlie Brown has a crush on the Little Red-Haired girl, and Patty has a crush on Charlie Brown. External link * [http://comics.com/peanuts/1966-08-22 The first appearance of Peppermint Patty in the Peanuts comic strip from August 22, 1966.] Category:Characters